Of Goddess Elves and Inu Demons
by Sarah and Lily
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Of Goddess Elves and Inu Demons 

By: Sarah and Lily

Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance (Of course)

MA

Disclaimer: We, Sarah and Lily, unfortunately, do not own InuYasha. We are working on it though.

_Lily is the school misfit. Everyone dislikes her because she's different. Her adoptive Mother wants her to be someone she's not, and her adoptive Father beats her. One night, after sneaking out, she is transported to Feudal Japan.-And straight into Western Territory. She is found unconscious, and taken into Sesshomaru's castle to be healed. Somehow, she becomes his friend, Rin's playmate, and a person much liked by the residents of the Western castle. What happens when a certain Taiyoukai takes an interest in her? Will sparks fly? ((Lemons and limes; please, if you are under eighteen, please, if you are reading this, we are not responsible if your parent(s)/guardian(s) walk in and catch you reading this))!!_

_Intro:_

Lily stood there as she was backhanded. It stung, but she made no sound. That angered him. Why would she never cry out?! Why would she never make a sound!? It enraged him, and he slammed her against the wall, punching her in the stomach. She felt as if she were going to throw up. And she did. The vile liquid spilled onto the floor, leaving her with a bad taste in her mouth.

"You're fucking cleaning that up, bitch!" he yelled, slapping her- hard. Her lip began to bleed and he threw her to the ground, kicking her. Hands encircled her throat and she couldn't breath. Her lungs screamed for air, and she felt the pounding of her heart in her head. Just when she was about to go into a bliss of darkness, the hands stopped choking her; only to punch her in the face, and step on her stomach. Then, she was turned over onto her stomach.

Dizzy, and in pain, she felt the pain of a whip striking her back. She felt the blood dripping from her back, to her side and onto the wooden floor. The silent, lone tear went unnoticed by her adoptive Father as he continued to beat her. Finally, anger spent after what seemed like an eternity; he kicked her on the side once more, and left. Once she made sure he was out of ear shot and away from her, she wept.

_**Okay, this was just a practice chapter, so what do you guys think? Too Mary-Sue? Anything wrong that you might want to tell us? Just put it into your review, and we'll do what we can!! Don't worry, we're not those kind of authoresses that if you point out a mistake of ours, we're not going to go telling you off so that we can all have a row. Well, see you next time. **_

_**Ja ne!!**_

_**--Sarah and Lily--**_


	2. Chapter One: Runaway

_**Even though none of you have reviewed, and only about fifteen of you have looked at it; we will still post up our chapters. Thank you, and have a great morning/afternoon/evening. **_

Of Goddess Elves and Inu Demons

Chapter One:

_Runaway_

_Five Years Later…(She's eighteen now)._

Lily had decided. Her adoptive Father wouldn't let her leave the house, so she was going to runaway. Maybe hide out in the forest for a little while. Lily had endured eleven years of abuse and she was fed up. She was going to sneak out; tonight. She smiled crookedly as she walked down the empty hallway of the school. Lily had to stay for detention because she got into a fight with a girl that called her a whore. _The last time _I _checked. Whores were women who actually __**slept**__ with men. I'm a Virgin for Christ's sake, people!! Get it through you heads! _She thought.

Lily walked out of the school doors and to her house, all the while thinking about tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_11 p.m. _

She had made sure that everyone was asleep before she started packing. Lily grabbed a large black duffel bag and put it onto her bed. She put a couple items of clothing, her Swiss Army Knife, some of her favorite books, her notebooks, and some food. She changed out of her black nightgown and into black baggy pants that had a scrape in one knee and a hole in the other. She could hit hard, and run fast in those pants, and she loved how they moved with her body movements.

Then Lily changed into a black shirt, knee high black stockings, and combat boots. She then put a necklace that her best friend gave her five years ago. Her best friend had moved though, last year.

Lily looked around. She found her iPod. Somehow, she had found a way to make the batteries last forever when she got it earlier that month. She stuck that into her pocket. Deftly, she slid her 9MM, into her other pocket, packing extra bullets in her bag. Finally, she put her long knee length bluish-black hair into a low pony tail so it wouldn't get in her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Lily had the looks and body girls would kill for. Full, plump lips; long lashes; high cheekbones; thin eyebrows that went into a slight arch; and perfect curves. She had long legs; long delicate looking fingers; a nice toned stomach; and good posture. Even though Lily lived in an abusive household, she was still a Romanian noble and therefore, was taught how to use good posture; table manners; and the right way to talk; eat; sit; walk; et cetera. Oddly enough, though, she did not have brown eyes, as her fellow Romanian classmates, and friends; but the most unusual mysterious purple ones.

She smirked, zipped up the bag, and put the hood of her jacket over her head. She opened her window, grabbed the bag, and jumped out; minding her wounds. When she came home late—about 8 p.m.—her adoptive Father had given her a brutal beating. But she was mainly used to the pain, so it didn't hurt as much as it did five years ago. She shouldered her bag, and walked out into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily had traveled far now. She was deep in the woods, and possibly lost. Just when she though it couldn't get any worse, it started raining. When she thought she should just go back to that hell hole, she spotted a cave. _Thank the Goddess…_ she thought. Lily ran to the cave. It was a little drafty, but weren't all caves? When she was about to sit down, she saw a bluish-silver light. _What in Hecate's name…?_ Curiosity got the better of common sense and she picked up her bag and followed the light.

The last thing Lily saw before she went into darkness was a man with long silver hair, amber eyes, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead…

_**Please review, peoples!!**_


End file.
